Not Fair
by FeathersandHeadboard
Summary: Breaking Dawn: On Isle Esme, Edward doesn't keep his end of the bargain while on his honeymoon, but when they get back, Bella enters a song competition, and writes a song to show her true feelings. ONE SHOT Rated M to be safe. Slightly OOC


_He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now. "I promised we would __try__," he whispered, suddenly tense. "If… if I do anything wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once…"_

_"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it._

_His arms wrapped around mine, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. "Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into the deeper water._

_Breaking Dawn, page 84-85_

As he pulled us gently into the deeper water, I kept a locked gaze with his eyes, to show him I wasn't going back on this.

The water was covering my chest, and the gentle waves were splashing up against my neck.

He came to a standstill and slowly inclined his head towards me. I raised my head up and our lips met. At first the kiss was gentle, but then he deepened the kiss and it became a bit rougher, although I didn't mind it.

He moved his hands and they slowly made their way to my hips. I wound my fingers in his hair as he gripped my hips more vigorously, bringing me towards him.

I moved my tongue to gently lick his lips, asking for permission. He accepted and opened his mouth ever so slightly. His cool, intoxicating breath blew into my mouth making me feel dizzy. I tasted his bottom lip with my tongue. It tasted so good and I without thinking, moaned into his mouth. I heard him chuckle and, unwillingly pulled his mouth away from mine.

"Shall we take this inside?" he said with my favourite crooked smile on his lips.

Afraid my voice would shake and give away my nervousness, I simply nodded.

He picked me up in his arms bridal style, and made his way through the water, and onto the beach.

The water started to disappear, and all of a sudden I realized he could see all of me now, but he didn't take his eyes off of mine.

Suddenly I felt soft cotton on my back, and Edward was hovering above me. He planted a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

"So beautiful…" he murmured.

I noticed his eyes had darkened a bit, they were still honey gold, but they were more intense.

I felt him place one leg in-between mine, and he nudged them apart. I felt something hard on my inner thigh.

I knew I was ready; I loved him with all of my heart. We had tied ourselves together in every human way possible, and now we were about to complete it.

Suddenly his mouth came down on my neck, and I felt his teeth graze my throat.

I shivered involuntary, but then I realized he wasn't breathing.

He was fighting with himself, I knew that, this had been too much for him, and now my life could end in a matter of seconds.

In a split second, Edward suddenly threw him self to the other side of the room, his breathing heavy.

I just stared at him, as his breathing calmed down, which I thought was odd, as he didn't need to breathe.

"I'm…sorry Bella, I can't" he sobbed.

I could tell he was tearing himself up about what he nearly did.

"It's okay, we'll just try again, we'll just not go so….fast this time...we'll take it slow" I tried to assure him I was fine.

"I nearly killed you" he spat.

"But you didn't"

He just shook his head.

"Bella, that was before we…did anything!" he argued. "I'm so sorry Bella, I did promise we would try, and I did…I'm so sorry"

I sighed in disappointment. Although I knew there was a chance of this, I really thought he would be fine.

"It's okay…you did try…thank you" I whispered, a sad smile on my lips.

He walked slowly towards the bed, and he lay down next to me.

I rested my head on his chest, as he hummed m lullaby, and I drifted off to sleep.

The next two weeks, Edward made sure I was thoroughly entertained.

I knew this was only because of the whole sex thing; he obviously didn't want me bringing the subject up. Unfortunately, we did make a deal. He only said he would try, and he has done that.

Although, even when I had worn my self out by participating in all the adventures he set us out to do on the island, I still tried to win my way every night, with out much luck.

We were coming into the airport, I insisted I carry some of the luggage, or it might blow their cover. That was when I noticed Alice in the waiting area.

"Bella! Edward!" she screamed as she ran towards us giving us a big hug each.

"Hi Alice" I said as she let me go.

"How was the Island?" she questioned.

"It was nice, really warm" I said as she led us outside the airport.

It was an hour journey home, but the silence was filled with all the things we did like, swimming with dolphins, watching the sea turtles and exploring caves.

"You must have seen all of that though, huh, Alice?" I laughed.

"A little" she confessed.

My face suddenly went all red when I thought about what else she might have seen.

The rest of the family greeted us when we got home, and I repeated the same stories over.

I saw Carlisle stare intently at Edward for a moment and I guessed they were having one of their private conversations. That was until I saw Edward sadly shake his head. That was when I though I had a pretty good idea of what Carlisle was asking. I immediately blushed.

A few days went past; Edward showed me around our new cottage, which was absolutely beautiful and Emmett kept making jokes which I won't repeat.

I was sitting in the Cullen living room with a book while Edward was away with Emmett hunting. Suddenly Alice appeared in front of me, but I was used to this by now.

"Bella! There's a song competition in Port Angeles! Rosalie and I were thinking about entering for fun! You in?"

"Umm…I don't know, I can't really sing" I said embarrassed.

"Oh don't be silly, you have a lovely singing voice! I have heard you in the shower singing!" I blushed even more.

This could be fun actually; I used to write songs when I was a kid, so it shouldn't be too hard.

"Great!" Alice burst out. She pulled me by the hand and led me up stairs. Damn, she must have had a vision.

"When is this song competition Alice?" I asked as she led me into her room and handed me a pen and paper.

"Tomorrow" she answered simply and shrugged.

That meant I only had a day to write _and_ make a backing track for a song!

"_Tomorrow Alice?_" I hissed.

"Don't worry Bella, Jaspers going to do the backing track, all you have to do is write the tune and lyrics" she said as a matter-of-fact.

"I'm not making any promises" I muttered as I began writing.

Alice was driving to Port Angeles; I was in the backseat because Rosalie was in the front seat. Jasper was meeting up with us later. I had written a song and Jasper had done the backing track for me; although he hadn't seen or heard the lyrics. Alice and Rosalie have written a song which they are both singing. Edward would be gone until tomorrow, and for that I was thankful for.

Alice pulled up outside the theatre, although calling it a theatre was a bit exaggerating. It was the town hall with a stage set up and some chairs.

When we arrived someone was already singing, and there was a crowd. I was instantly worried as the woman was really good.

"I'll sign us up" Alice said, not seeming anxious at all.

"You nervous?" Rosalie asked me.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded.

"Don't be…you're a good singer, and I'm not just saying that"

"Thank you" I said, touched.

I saw Alice dancing back to us at human speed.

"We're on in 40 minutes" she grinned. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous, that's all" I smiled.

We took seats in the back row, as that was the only row left now.

"So, we haven't heard your song yet" Rosalie said, trying to make conversation.

"Umm…yeah, I guess…I wasn't sure…about the song." I stuttered.

"I liked it" Alice muttered.

"What?" I asked.

Alice tapped her forehead. Damn, I forgot about her visions.

"And, don't worry, I haven't told anyone" she assured.

"What are you two going on about" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, you'll see" Alice advised.

Oh no, Alice has seen the song I wrote, but I guess she would have heard it sooner rather than later. She said she liked it, oh no, what have I done?

The next 30 minutes dragged, and it seemed like hours. Jasper turned up, and wished me good luck with the song. Act after act walked onto the stage, singing their songs. And with each one I got more depressed, as they were all good.

"Come on then" Alice said as she grabbed me by the hand, and led me back stage.

"We're first, then you, okay?" Alice asked. I nodded.

Next thing I knew, Alice and Rosalie were walking on stage.

Alice introduced the song.

"We wanna party!" she shouted. The soundtrack came on, and they started singing.

They were fantastic; I knew they would be, I would be willing to bet my college money on them winning.

After about 4 minutes they walked off stage to the sound of cheers from behind them.

"You were great" I said as they joined me.

"You'll be better" Alice said, with a wink.

Alice gestured with her hands for me to go on stage. I walked on stage, tripping a few times before I got to the microphone. The lights were so bright; I could barely see the audience. I introduced the song.

"Not fair" The soundtrack Jasper made me started to play, and I started to sing.

_Oh, he treats me with respect, he says he loves me all the time  
He calls me fifteen times a day, he likes to make sure that I'm fine  
You know I've never met a man who's made me feel quite so secure  
He's not like all them other boys, they're all so dumb and immature_

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame  
I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair and I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean  
Oh, you're suppose to care  
But you never make me scream, you never make me scream

Oh, it's not fair and it's really not okay  
It's really not okay, it's really not okay  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take, yeah, all you do is take

Oh, I lie here in the wet patch in the middle of the bed  
I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by, I spent ages giving head  
Then I remember all the nice things that you ever said to me  
Maybe I'm just overreacting, maybe you're the one for me

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame  
I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair and I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream, you never make me scream

Oh, it's not fair and it's really not okay  
It's really not okay, it's really not okay  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take, yeah, all you do is take

There was an instrumental which Jasper put in, and my eyes were adjusting to the lights, but I wished they hadn't, because when they did, I saw _him_.

He managed to get a seat in the front row, and he was staring at me with an open mouthed expression. I instantly felt horrible, I bit my lip. How could I do this to him, I thought he was out hunting though, so this was what Alice was being so smug about then? But I had no time to think about that now, I had to sing.

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame  
I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair and I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream, you never make me scream

Oh, it's not fair and it's really not okay  
It's really not okay, it's really not okay  
Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take, yeah, all you do is take

During the song I kept a locked gaze with his, mainly because I couldn't tear my eyes away. When the song finished, I dashed off stage, thankfully with out tripping. I couldn't face him, I knew that. But as soon as I opened the doors to the front, I smashed into a wall. Although what I thought was a wall for a moment, before I looked up and gazed into the most beautiful golden eyes.

"Bella..." Edward breathed; I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm…sorry" I squeaked. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over at any chance.

"Bella, I should be the one to say sorry"

"I didn't mean all the lyrics" I whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He gave a small chuckle. "Well, I expected that on the second verse"

To lighten the tension, I gave a small giggle as well, but he still had a sad look on his face.

I heard a cough from behind me and noticed someone wanted to get through. Edward moved backwards and I followed him until we were in the corner of the room.

"It was the only song that came into my mind, I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Oh, Bella..." he wrapped his arms around me. "You know I want to…so much" he kissed my hair. I buried my face in his chest.

"I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt you" he whispered, obviously aware that people could hear us.

"But I'm hurting you in a different sense now…" he said, barely audible, that I wasn't sure that was what he said. I pulled away from his grip.

"Edward, you won't hurt me, and if worse comes to worse…you can just….change me." I whispered the last bit. "Please...You're going to change me sometime soon"

His eyes became softer as he took my hand and lead me outside. I caught Alice wink as we left, oh god, what had she seen?

His Volvo was parked just outside, and I got in the passenger side.

He drove back to the Cullen house, and I got on his back as he ran towards our cottage.

The next morning, I slowly opened my eyes, I had my arms around Edwards's neck, and his arms were tracing patterns on my back. I smiled up at him, he smiled back.

"No bites?" I asked, humor in my voice.

"No bites" he confirmed.

I rested my head back on his chest, and looked forward to my happy ever after.

* * *

Song credits: We wanna party: Girls Aloud

Not fair: Lily Allen


End file.
